hey, You!
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: leave a comment! this a very lemony one-shot! i warned you, never read my stories if you are not prepared for violence this has romance, dont worry or sexy things! be prepared XD if you dont like lemons, please,dont come!thank u for picking me


**This is a Sabaku no Gaara from Naruto Lemon!**

* * *

Name: Shekinah Kairsaiya  
Age: 15  
Past: Her clan- the Kairsaiya- were a very powerful clan in the Rock Village. They were MASTERS at Genjutsu. But she- was not. She was terrible at Genjutsu. Even the 5 year olds were better than her! Her clan shunned her and her father and mother claimed that she was not their child. Their clan was embarrassed by her. People teased her for sucking at it and even at Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninja Tools she was bad. Her chakra control was sloppy as well. She was embarrassed, sad, and felt that she was useless. Feeling shameful- she ran away from her clan's compact and roamed freely around Iwagakure. She felt that her clan would regain honor if she was not there to drag them down. One night, a bunch of thugs tried to steal her travel bag. She was defenseless, not knowing how to protect herself because of her low scales on her ninja skills. Then a kunoichi named Vekuyu saved her. She took Shekinah under her wing and cared for her like a REAL mother. She gradually began to train her. Overtime- Shekinah's Genjutsu ability was top-notch. She was great at it. And she stays loyal to her Sensei- listening, protecting, and training with Vekuyu. She pushed her horrible past with her clan aside and looked into her future with her new Sensei. But she keeps her name so one day her clan will know that below-average loser is now an above-average success!! (at least in Genjutsu)

Look: Black long hair up in a pony tail, with small bells at the end of it; blue eyes, white-milky skin, bright smile! She is wearing a black tank-top, with a white butterfly in the middle, black pants that are a bit too big for her slim figure. She is tall and well made. Ninja sandals protect her feet and white bandages are wrapped on her arms. She has a small necklace with her family symbol.

* * *

_**I don't own any of these, I only alter the story, the main story I mean -' Naruto ' in my own twisted way and hope that i make something worth being read. What i want you guys to do is, if you read my story, right after you finish, please leave a comment of some kind! On my other stories a few ppl have left comments. I don't care if you just yell or insult me, just leave a comment and tell me your opinion on the soty itself. **_

_**I don't want any fancy comment, just some words there so that i can decide if i should continue or not! :P**_

_**Hope you like this one shot, and maybe you will take a look at my other things XD**_

_**Star is out!**_

_**Oh .. don't flame me! i'm too young to go to prison!  
**_

* * *

**GO!**

* * *

"Concentrate more!" the angry voice made her jump, shaking desperately on the rock were she had been standing, trying to perform her clan's biggest weapon in Genjutsu, the 'Phoenix Mismatch' technique.

"Yes!" she shuddered, gulping and wobbling on her right leg, keeping balance with only one foot.

_'Be one with your surroundings.... Feel everything and let nothing to surprise you!'_ she recited in her mind, her eyes closed as she focused and focused trying to feel her master's presence, but, she didn't always see her chakra in her mind.

"Bore , eagle, Pig, Horse, Tiger, Dragon ..." she made the signs, opening her eyes all of a sudden as a cloud of white smoke surrounded her, and she visualized her opponent coming at her in any angle.

But, at last, she was wrong! The rock crumbled beneath her feet and a solid punch knocked her in the nearest tree, as she coughed up some blood, the genjutsu not disappearing completely.

"You suck! Were the hell is your mind, Shekinah ?" Vekuyu huffed landing blow after blow in her small student, in hopes that she will finally turn that sloppy technique into something worth fighting with.

Sure, the girl was smart and learned fast, even if she didn't learn everything well and was a bit disappointing in practice, but Shekinah was a good kid and she could easily surpass her own master in no time, if she really wanted.

Stopping short from all the attacks that she had threw at the one she now called her daughter, Vekuyu huffed and shook her head, a frown on her face. Why didn't she use that genjutsu when she had the chance? Vekuyu knew that Shekinah could have used it, but, at last, she didn't.

"Why didn't you use it, and were the hell if your mind wandering to? " the mother figure in Vekuyu surfaced as she picked up the tired and beaten up body of Shekinah.

"No were in particular !" the brunette lied, biting her bottom lip, in hopes that her adoptive mother wouldn't realize. But, she should have known better then to lie to this woman.

"And who do you think you are fooling young lady?" the tired and upset voice of Vekuyu made Shekinah's heart sink.

"Oh.. I really can't hide anything from you when you use that voice with me !" she finally huffed, turning her head to one side as she jumped from the protective embrace, and jumped on her own on the nearest branch.

"hehe..." the other female giggled, victorious.

"I was wondering why we never go and help other ninja's... I mean, we have passed so many that needed our help till now, but you never stopped ! I was wondering if I could join one of the ninja academies ... Like, lets say, Sunakagure? Or Konoha? " her voice cracked at the last words, as she tried speeding up.

She knew that Vekuyu didn't like Konoha. Her crush was there, and that man was enough to make any woman crazy, but that wasn't the problem. She, supposedly, broke up with that man and didn't want to hear about Konoha or anything about the Fire Country at all. But Shekinah also knew that her master still loved that man, so she thought that, if she joined Sunakagure then she could join those two together again. What a happy plan, but... lets just say that it failed before it even surfaced completely.

"You want to join.. Ko..Ko.. Ko-noha? " Vekuyu nearly chocked on one word.

"Not really... I want to join Suna, but if you don't want that..." she trailed off, trying to play one of her old tricks on her mother.

"Heh... Do you think you are ready to face other ninja's in battle? Are you sure that, by fighting other and proving them that your techniques still need working at, you will be admitted ?" Vekuyu tried to discourage the young female, but, that was a failure.

"I don't care ! They wont kill me unless I represent a threat to them, and I will show them that I am stronger than any ninja that they may throw at me !" Shekinah said with pride and confidence, grinning sheepishly at her master.

Huffing and turning their direction to Sunakagure, Vekuyu tried to think of a plan to keep her small child safe. She feared that the so called merciless Kage named Gaara would hurt her and that he would even kill Shekinah if she didn't keep her watchful eye on her daughter.

Gulping and trying to suppress her happiness, Shekinah giggled in her soul at her easy victory over her prideful mother. She was so joyful now that she even scared Vekuyu when they got to the desert. She will surely impress the Kage of that country and would become a ninja, a true ninja.

As they walked three days in the desert trying to avoid any ninjas that would attack them without any reason, Shekinah perfected the ' Phoenix Mismatch' so that small phoenix birds now covered their tracks and kept them safe. It was great to know that she could now prove to everyone that she wasn't some weakling nameless girl that couldn't take care of herself. She had mastered in three days a technique that took years to develop at her current standard. She was so happy that she almost attacked a blond hyper ninja that passed by them, in hopes that she would show the world what she was made of. But, at last, Vekuyu stopped her and now they were in front of the Suna gates, trying to get in without attracting all the curious ninjas and simple humans that existed there.

Well, they weren't even noticed, due to the young blond nin that now yelled happily as he and his gang passed through the city with no care in the world.

"Hey ! YOU! BLONDY!" Shekinah found herself yelling after the young ninja, furious all of a sudden. "I want to fight with you!" she declared as another group of three ninjas appeared out of nowhere.

"Sure thing, shorty!" the boy laughed, not recognizing the brunette.

Maybe he didn't remember, but she surely did. It was two years ago, he was on a mission and he nearly killed her trying to be cool in front of his friends. Sure, he was bigger then her with two years, and was taller and probably knew more techniques then her, but he surely was a dumb person as well. He had made fun of her that time, calling her a kid and that she was a defenseless person that didn't knew much of the ninja world. She nearly ripped his head off his shoulders. The offender had a name though : Naruto Uzumaki !

"Wait a sec, Naruto!" a black haired male interfered, making Shekinah eat her growl and curses. "Maybe you should ask Gaara here first, before you accept any challenge in his town don't you think? " he pointed out, making all the eyes turn to the new arrived group, to stare at the red head.

_'WOW!' _was her first impression on the handsome boy. His jade eyes made her heart beat faster and his face nearly made her faint. If he was the Kazekage then she will definitely beet everyone just to make him look at her. 'He really is my type!' she squealed happy in her mind, blushing without even knowing.

"Why did you come here?" his deep voice rang through her entire body and she couldn't respond, as he got closer to the couple of strange females.

"We want to join Suna!" Vekuyu's voice snapped Shekinah out of her trance, as she stared fearless into those jade pools. Talk about love at first sight.

"Hm.." was all he responded, smirking to himself.

_'He is even more gorgeous smirking then I thought!'_ she whispered breathlessly gulping.

"I ... I want to join! My mother is just supporting me !" she clarified with a shaky voice.

"Then why would you want to fight Naruto for?" the brunette boy asked, as his pink haired ... girlfriend, as Shekinah thought by looking at her, measuring her up and down.

" That incompetent moron nearly killed me two years ago and he even had the nerve to joke around with me... He just pisses me off... Isn't that a motive to start a fight?" Shekinah huffed, piercing the brunette she was talking with, with a sharp and angry look.

Suppressing a giggle of approval, Sasuke, shook his head, and then turned to face Gaara. The red head wasn't even looking at them. His eyes wondered on the sky. Feeling the eyes piercing his body, he huffed and looked at them. Sighting he gave a nod of approval, and turned his back to the small group.

"If you win against Naruto, then you can be part of my ninja's! But if you or your mother ever betray me, I will definitely kill you!" he added turning a side-way glare at the two girls.

_'That.. was scary!'_ Shekinah thought, as Naruto started yelling that he will never loose to a girl, stretching his bones and jumping on the first roof top that was near him.

Pointing ahead, Vekuyu grimaced and started running to the stadium that would held the fight. It seemed as though all the ninja's were there, watching them enter the arena.

"Listen here... I don't know who the hell you think you are but no one can beet Uzumaki Naru..." the loud mouth started, but his words were cut short when a punch made him fly over the battlefield.

"You talk too much!" Shekinah whispered, disappearing as Naruto got up and tried to charge at her former position.

"Why do you have to be such a numbskull I don't understand ! You have fought against serious enemies and won every time, but you still talk like you are some fucking five year old!" Shekinah's angry voice came from the air all around him.

"She does have a point!" Sakura giggled watching the match.

Maybe Naruto was strong and such, but that girl surely was smarter and could easily make him beg for mercy.

"Shekinah... Don't over use it!" Vekuyu's voice rang powerful over the field as Naruto jumped up into the air thinking that maybe he will outsmart her.

"Too slow!" someone whispered in his ear and a body materialized in front of him. "Now you are going to pay!" Shekinah growled angrily as she head kicked him, slamming his body into ground.

Jumping up and twirling in the air, she made some more hand signs and disappeared again, her eyes on the blond hair that was slowly moving. Punching him from everywhere, kicking and sending him flying to the Kazekage's place, Shekinah stopped short in the middle of the arena, her eyes fixed in a glare into the jade pools of the one that made her heart beat faster.

"It seems that Naruto is truly an idiot!" Sasuke huffed and grabbed the self proclaimed future Hokage from his crumbled state. The moron was dizzy and barely could stand.

_' I think I over did it this time!' _Shekinah thought as everything went black around her.

When she woke up again, she was in a white bed, and Vekuyu was by her side. Her mother was smiling happily when the brunette looked to her direction, wonder in her eyes.

"Yes.. He said that you can be one of his ninjas!" she sounded so proud.

"But how is Naruto?" the question slipped out of her mouth before she could stop or think twice.

"I'm fine!" someone laughed from the door as Shekinah got up and looked at the person that entered. "You have some jutsu's there... I couldn't even react !" the boy smiled and laughed, scratching the beck of his head, seemingly embarrassed.

"Yeah..." she smiled warmly at him, even if she didn't want to forgive him that easily. But he seemed more like a kid then she was, so she couldn't stay mad at him.

Then, they started talking and shared some impressions, and when the others came into the room, they praised her. She was laughing and was happy and hugged her mother close, convincing Gaara that he should take the older woman in. He accepted !

After one week Naruto and the others went back to Konoha, and, somehow, Shekinah convinced her mother to go with them. So, now, after four months of being in Suna, Shekinah felt lonely.

Sure, Vekuyu hadn't returned, and she wondered what her adoptive mother was doing and if she found her man already. She giggled at the thought as she finished the stack of papers that Gaara gave her to do. Mean wail, she had fallen hopelessly in love with the cold and distant Kazekage and couldn't take her eyes off him when he was near her. She wanted him, but, she will never force herself over him. She was young and, as some of the older ninjas told her, a little too small and stupid for him to like her. Maybe they were just nasty with her, but she somehow believed them. Even if she proved him many times that she was strong and capable, he never looked at her, nor stayed too long near her.

_'It's like I have some kind of deadly illness and he is afraid to come near me... ' _she thought, putting the papers aside, and slumping back into her seat. She turned her chair so that the last rays of the sun cascaded over her figure. The desert sun-set was so beautiful that sometimes she wished that he could be near her and they would watch it together.

_'Maybe he thinks that I am after his money, or status, or God knows what!'_ she tried resolving the riddle, but ended up with an aching heart.

"No .... maybe I should talk to him? Nehh... He would think that I am some kind of perverted girl that just wants attention... Plus, .. he has so many fans that I would probably get killed before I can even mutter his name!" she giggled darkly and sadly, watching as the sun disappeared.

"Who's name?" a voice made her jump out of her seat, as she turned read to strike.

"Kankuro you idiot!" she screamed throwing a nearby book at the dumb head, and growling as he caught it. "You scared me like hell... Knock before you enter you moron!" she huffed, crossing her hands above her chest, exposing a bit of cleavage to the perverted older brother of her crush.

Wolf whistling after her, he snickered as she threw another book at his head and then, without warning, she slapped him hard.

"ow.." he wailed, sniffing and rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Now, tell me why are you here you perv, and then get out!" she growled angrily, and he shuddered, gulping.

"Well... We are going to a party and I was going to invite you too, to take care of Gaara! When my bro drinks, he does weird stuff, and I was hoping that you will watch him!" Kankuro half smiled, stepping back.

As the words registered in her mind her frown changed into a sad expression and she smiled sadly.

"I wish I could come Kankuro, but Gaara would never come near me. He keeps his distance so strict that I can't even look at him because he is too far away. I can't come! Plus, I still didn't finish the papers!" Shekinah smirked at the last comment, and turned her back to the brunette, who's mouth remained agape, till she chuckled and he snapped out of it.

Turning around, he saluted her and vanished to some unknown location were his siblings were waiting.

Sighting for herself, looking sadly at the mountain of documents on her desk, Shekinah grabbed a pen and then turning the lights on, she continued her work in reading and then scribbling something at the bottom or in a small note-book.

This is how she spend the next five hours. Yawning and stretching her stingy arms, the young girl looked tired at the clock only to realize that it was three in the fucking morning and she still had to spend another five hours in that room. She cursed all the mission and all the bad ninjas out there and continued her work when she heard a knock on the door.

Too tired to speak and wanting to stretch her legs too, she got up to answer it. But when she opened the door nobody was there. Looking puzzled at the empty corridor, Shekinah closed the door and then turned around as a chilly breeze blew behind her.

_' What the hell? I don't remember opening a window?'_ she questioned her sanity, but the window remained open as a cold breeze blew in.

"Oh.. I don't care if it opened itself or someone strange opened it, but I better close it before I catch a cold!" she muttered under her breath, sighting.

Finally closing it, and taking a seat again, she began scribbling again, unaware of the person who watched over her. Sighting and closing her eyes, she let her forehead hit the cold wood of her desk and stayed like that for a couple of minute before whispering that she wanted to go home and take a nap.

_'And have another wet dream about him... ' _she sighted in her mind, abandoning her project.

Something brushed on her legs, but she dismissed it as something that she has imagined. Resting her hands on the desk above her head, she drifted into a sleep state, as something sandy brushed again over her legs, parting them slowly, as the zipper of her pants came undone and the same something went under her T-shirt.

"What the hell?" she screeched as a figure materialized in the middle of the room from nothing but sand.

"I heard that you think that I somewhat hate you... " his voice made her heart race as her hands and legs were bound down to the chair by sand. "But now I ask you : how can you stand and be normal when you are very close to the only person in the world that makes your heart beat wild?" his tone was sloppy as if he was drunk.

His body appeared right in front of her, his red cheeks merely inches away, as his sweet breath was blowing softly over her parted lips.

_'He doesn't smell as if he is drunk!'_ she thought, gulping and blushing madly.

"If ... If you don't tell that person what you feel how do you... expect the other to know how you feel!? " she barely whispered as he leaned closer, his nose touching hers.

"You do have a point!" he whispered, closing his eyes and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

Licking her bottom lips, asking for permission, he plunged his tongue inside her wet cavern, tasting her, moaning with her at their tastes.

_'Yeah... He did drink, but not enough to get drunk ...'_ she thought happily. _'Wait! What? ...Oh no....'_ she moaned as his hand crept slowly under her T-shirt and his fingertips brushed a hot trail up her torso till he reached her breasts.

"I want you... I am at my limit Shekinah!" he breathed hardly, making her shudder and moan sweetly.

Using his sand to pick her up, he pushed all the papers that existed on the desk to the floor and laid her on the smooth surface as he got on it too, towering over her, kissing her deeply. Mean wail, her pants were discarded and her T-shirt vanished somewhere, so now she was left only in her undergarment as he kissed a hot and wet trail from her mouth down her neck, leaving bite marks behind. Arriving at her collar bone, licking the flesh and kissing it, Gaara unclasped her bra and took it off, discarding himself of all the unnecessary clothing, till he was left only in his boxers.

Sucking at her twin mounds roughly, not spearing even an inch of skin not licked, sucked or kissed, Gaara moved down, still playing at her breasts as she moaned his name, bucking under him, trying to free her own hands so that she could grip his shoulders or something. She wanted to touch him too...

"Hey.. You.." she moaned, when he plunged his tongue in her belly button, smirking at her response." This is... so .. unfair.." she managed, somehow, to choke out as he occupied her mouth with two of his fingers, making her suck and lick them.

He didn't respond, but his sand released her hands and legs, keeping only her hips down. She couldn't buck any more, so she did the only thing left : circling his waist with her feet and bringing him down on her, she sucked his fingers as sensually as she could and know, as he devoured her tits, moaning, as in his mind the most arousing images of the two of them fucking each other all over this room. Releasing his hand with a pop, she begged for him to continue, and he didn't need to be asked twice.

Kissing a wet pattern down her belly again, he took her panties off using his teeth and stopped to look at her now naked and flush body. Blushing a beat red, Shekinah moaned in frustration, unable to form coherent thoughts.

Smirking, Gaara lowered his head between her tights, licking her clit, sucking at her bundle of nerves greedily, wanting to make that siren voice of hers to scream only for him. As he sucked her flowing juices Gaara inserted one of his fingers and pumped it in and out of her heated opening, as she bit her bottom lip, a red line adorning her face, as she gasped and buckled, jerking her hips up, trying to hide her desire, to hide her moans. Plunging his tongue in her pussy as much as he could, he wiggled it around, as she screamed his name, yelling at him to stop the foreplay and just fuck her already. Chuckling darkly, the red head plunged another finger in her, preparing his small lover for what he was about to give her.

Panting and cursing, her voice reverberating through the walls, down the empty halls, Shekinah gripped his back, her nails digging into his back as she came, falling hard from that invisible cliff. She screamed her lungs out as he continued pushing three digits in her, stretching her to a quite painful state. But that pain soon transformed into pleasure, and by the time his erection became impossible to bare, the brunette had come again. She was exhausted when he dragged her till her burning core was pressed to his now no longer clothed erection. Looking down between his legs, the girl couldn't stop the moan that rumbled in her chest. He was bigger than his pants would allow anyone to know. And she could have swore that that thing pulsated and became even more bigger under her gaze.

Smirking, knowing that she for sure was impressed by his size, and feeling a little prideful himself, Gaara nuzzled her neck, purring in her ear.

"It will hurt..." he said, even if he had no intention to stop even if he could. This girl was sex on legs, not that he hadn't noticed before.

Grabbing her hips, as she circled his neck with her arms, gulping, thinking that he will never fit inside her, Shekinah closed her eyes as he kissed her deeply and so gentle that it made her heart sway. Pushing hard and fast, Gaara ate her painful scream as he stilled himself inside her when he was fully shaded. She was tight as hell, and he had to give it his best not to come right there without even properly loving her.

Jerking her hips into his, she moaned his name as their passionate dance started, with him leading. Dragging his dick out and slamming back in with brute force, he received every time some of the sexiest moans that he had ever heard. Speeding up, he was met with the same force from her thrust for thrust. By the time he was covered in sweat, panting heavily, his thrust erratic, she had already come twice, and now was lying nimbly in his arms as she screamed out his name, the red marks on his back being the proof of this sinful act.

Groaning her name out, Gaara milked her insides, as she bucked one last time, her last orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave. If she had known that he was this kind of lover she would have jumped him the first time he appeared in her life, even if only now she had given away her virginity.

Collapsing on her, Gaara tried to catch his breath, as his hands brushed gently on her bruised tight. His fingertips were there, adorning like small spots her milky skin.

"Wow" she breathed out, petting his hair as he giggled, surprising her.

"Yeah... Now.. Do you mind being my woman?" his deep voice made her heart melt as he pushed himself off the desk, and slumped on her chair, looking straight into her eyes.

"And if I say no?" she asked playfully.

"Hn.." the evil smirked tugged at his lips as he grabbed her hips, with her yelp, and dragged her in his lap." Then me and my little friend will make you change your mind!" came his provocative answer, as he licked her neck, wail his cock twitched coming back to life, beneath her.

"But.." she had no time to protest as her mouth was covered again by his.

So they started again, this time with her above.

One word of advice people : never give Gaara alcohol, because his sexual fantasies may come true.


End file.
